Mad science
by Godness of the Moon
Summary: Hinata é uma universitária muito tímida. Na aula de laboratório de química, ela deve fazer um trabalho em dupla, mas não sobra ninguém sem ser o assustador Gaara.O problema é que ocorre um pequeno erro no experimento.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishi-sensei. Suportem o trabalho do autor, comprem o manga!

**Sinopse: **Hinata é uma universitária muito tímida. Na aula de laboratório de química, ela deve fazer um trabalho em dupla, mas não sobra ninguém sem ser o assustador Gaara. Até ai tudo bem, o problema é quando ocorre um pequeno erro e ambos acabam trocando de corpo.

**Rating: **T

**Casal: **GaaraXHinata

**Nota da Autora: **Para o concurso GaaHina da FranHyuuga, hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oneshot - Mad Science<em>**

_"O homem é o mais misterioso e o mais desconcertante dos objetos descobertos pela ciência" - Ganivet_

**Hinata's point of view**

Imagine esta cena: você e seu colega de trabalho assustador terminando de fazer um trabalho de química para a professora doida dele. Até ai tudo bem, não é? Mas só tem um pequeno problema: ele está no SEU copro e você no dele. Imaginou a cena? Então você sabe o que está acontecendo comigo agora. Como isso foi acontecer? Era pra ser só um trabalho de química! O que saiu errado?

* * *

><p><em>"Era um dia de aula como outro qualquer. Eu como em todos os outros dias observava meu amor, Uzumaki Naruto, a distância. Ele estava sentado conversando com seus melhores amigos, Sakura e Sasuke, que também eram o casal de namorados mais popular do colégio. Também não era pra menos, ambos eram lindo! Ele tinha cabelos negros, olhos também negros, o que davam a ele aquele ar misterioso, e seu corpo não era nada mal. Sakura estava a altura de ser sua namorada, seus olhos esmeralda, cabelo rosa liso e bem-cuidado, sem falar, no seu corpo igualzinho de uma modelo. Mesmo que suas personalidades não combinassem muito: ele era uma pessoa fria e distante e ela uma pessoa calorosa. Acho que eles fazem jus ao ditado: "Os opostos se atraem."<em>

_Ainda assim, para mim, Naruto era o mais bonito de todos e o com a melhor personalidade. Seus cabelos loiros combinavam perfeitamente com sua pele bronzeada e seus olhos azuis. Isto sem falar na sua personalidade maravilhosa, ele era uma pessoa gentil, que se importava demais com os amigos e era extremamente carismático. Ele era e é tão diferente de mim..._

_Eu sou uma pessoa tão sem-graça e tímida. Também não sou muito bonita: tenho cabelo azul escuro, pele clara, geralmente fico vermelha quando estou perto do Naruto, a única coisa que acho interessante em mim são os olhos que são supostamente lilás claro, chegando a ser quase branco. Fora isso, como dito, sou uma pessoa muito sem-graça._

_Tocara o sinal, avisando aos alunos que estava na hora de voltar para a sala de aula. Me levantei do banco onde tinha me sentado e fui direto para sala. Já na sala, comecei a viajar na maionese, imaginando um relacionamento entre o Naruto e eu._

- E aí, cambada de burros! - _ouvi alguém gritando, fui olhar quem era e não era ninguém menos que a professora de química, Anko, mais conhecida por todos como Naruto versão feminina._

- Hoje, tenho um recado especial! Quem estiver viajando, pode voltar agora! -_ dito isso, deu uma porrada na cabeça do Naruto._

- Ouch! - _exclamou o mesmo esfregando a cabeça._ - Isso é agressão!

- É e eu com isso. Eu avisei que era pra prestar atenção. - _disse a professora dando um fim naquele assunto e deixando um Naruto bem indignado para trás._

- Bom, agora que tenho a atenção de todos. _- disse olhando fixamente para Naruto._ - Aqui vai o recado: vocês terão que fazer um trabalho em dupla e vocês tem exatamente 50 segundos para arrumar um par, senão eu mesma vou fazer isso!

_Mal ela terminou de falar todos os alunos correram até onde seus melhores amigos se encontraram. Como eu não conheço quase ninguém e meus melhores amigos, Kiba e Shino, estão em uma sala diferente da minha, fiquei lá parada até alguém sobrar ou a professora escolher alguém pra fazer par comigo. No final dos 50 segundos, quase todo mundo estava com um parceiro: Sasuke e Sakura, Ino e Shikamaru, Neji, meu primo, com Tenten, Lee com Juugo e Karin com Suigetsu._

- Então vocês foram os que sobraram. - _disse a professora olhando para mim, Naruto, Chouji e o cara mais assustador do colégio, Gaara._ - Sinceramente, vocês não tem amigos, não?

- É que a maioria dos nossos amigos estão ou um com o outro ou em outra sala, professora. - _disse Naruto em desafio a professora._

- Foi uma pergunta retórica, você é um idiota mesmo! - _disse a professora, dando outro tapa na cabeça do Naruto._ - Então tá, você, ruivo vai com a morena ali e você, gordo, vai com o idiota ali.

_Pera aí, eu ouvi o que eu ouvi? O Naruto vai ficar com o Chouji e eu com o..._

- Agora, tá feito. Sentem um do lado do outro. Que eu vou explicar como vai ser...

_Todos obedeceram e foram pro lado do eu parceiro. Como eu tinha, meio que, congelado, Gaara veio e sentou ao meu lado. A professora continuou a explicar um monte de coisas que eu não prestei atenção, espero que o meu "parceiro" tenha as anotado._

* * *

><p><em>As aulas já tinham acabado e eu já estava me preparando para ir para casa quando eu ouvi uma voz.<em>

- Ei, onde você pensa que vai? _- a voz disse e eu me virei para ver. Era Gaara, o que ele queria?_

- P-p-pra casa, o-o-onde mais? - _Será que ele ia me matar? Tinham tanto boatos sobre ele, desde que ele mandara mais de 50 pessoas pro hospital até que ele já tinha matado antes._

- Hoje é o nosso dia no laboratório, não se lembra? _- eu olhei para ele sem entender nada._

- Você não prestou atenção na aula?

_Corei em afirmação._

- Aff... -_ disse ele balançando a cabeça._ - Cada dupla vai ter três dias para usar o laboratório. Um dos dias da nossa dupla é hoje.

- A-ah... C-certo. - _disse corando mais. Ele se aproximou de mim e levantou meu rosto, fazendo com que eu olhasse nos olhos dele. Ele realmente tinha olhos muito bonitos... Ele me soltou._

- Vamos. -_ disse ele e eu o segui até o laboratório._

* * *

><p><em>Quando chegamos lá, Gaara me passou as anotações da aula e começamos a trabalhar. Ou melhor dizendo, ele começou a fazer o trabalho e eu comecei a pegar as coisas pra ele. Eram muitas coisas que iam desde coisas simples como sal de cozinha (Cloreto de sódio) até elementos corrosivos em altas concentrações.<em>

_Gaara trabalhava rápido e eu tentava acompanhá-lo. Estávamos quase no final quando Gaara me pediu pra pegar um pote de coloração verde, fui até o armário e tinha dois potes com substância verde._

- Q-q-qual tonalidade de verde? - _perguntei e ele olhou para mim com uma cara que parecia dizer: "Eu tenho que ser tão específico assim?". Quando ele fez_ _essa cara, fiquei irada e peguei um dos potes e dei pra ele._

_Ele não me pediu mais nada, então fiquei ali esperando que ele terminasse, mas quando ele foi colocar o último reagente, o pote verde, ocorreu uma explosão e tudo ficou preto. _

_Quando acordei, eu era Gaara."_

* * *

><p>Então fora isso que deu errado, o pote verde! Olhei para "mim" e vi que ainda estava desmaiada.<p>

**Thump-Thump-Thump**

Meu coração tá acelerado? Será que Gaara tem algum problema de saúde?

_- Ahm..._ - ouvi um pequeno gemido e vi que "eu" estava me levantando. - _O que foi que houve...? -_ Ele pôs a mão na cabeça.

Quando ele o fez viu que tinha algo errado, ele começou a passar a mão na cabeça, nas mão, no rosto e foi descendo, até chegar no meus peitos... Pera aí! Ele tava pegando nos MEUS peitos!

_- Mas que diabos! EU TENHO PEITOS!_ - gritou ele, continuando a segurar o meus peitos.

_- Para de mexer neles!_ - eu gritei em desespero e ele olhou para mim.

_- Mas, o que...? Um clone...?_

Eu não ia responder aquilo. Ele se levantou e foi se olhar no espelho do lavatório do laboratório.

_- Eu sou a Hinata...?_

_- Isso mesmo. E eu sou você._

_- Acho que algo deu errado. Mas o que?_

_- Foi o pote verde. Eu refiz meus passos de hoje mentalmente e isso aconteceu quando você pôs o reagente que tava no pote verde._ - Caminhei até onde estava o pote verde e li o que estava escrito. - _... "Reagente especial da Anko"._

_- "Reagente especial da Anko"?_ - ele repetiu.

_- Sim, é o que está escrito._

_- Do que será que é feito? Temos que examinar, já que a professora só volta no dia da entrega..._

_- Como assim ela só volta no dia da entrega?_

_- Não me pergunte!_

_- Eu vou ter que ser você até ela voltar?_ - quando eu disse isso, ele olhou pra mim com uma cara de: "Isso foi um insulto?". Eu já ia pedir desculpas, quando ouvimos a porta abrir, era o segurança.

_- Desculpe, crianças, mas eu tenho que fechar a escola. Vou ter que pedir pra vocês saírem._

O segurança nos acompanhou até o portão e depois de fechar a escola, foi embora. Já era noite, meus pais iam me matar.

_- Parece que não vamos resolver isso hoje. Vamos fazer o seguinte: finja ser eu e eu vou fingir ser você. E amanhã nós falaremos com a professora. Está bem?_

_- S-sim. Só tem um problema._

_- Fale._

_- Onde você mora?_

* * *

><p><strong>A partir de agora, quando eu dizer Gaara, saibam que é o Gaara no corpo da Hinata e vice-versa.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gaara não morava longe do colégio e a casa dele era uma mansão, então não fora difícil de encontrar. Esqueci de mencionar, mas meu colégio é só para gente super rica. Entrei na casa de Gaara e fui direto para o quarto dele, era o terceiro quarto a direita do segundo andar.<p>

O quarto era bem básico, as paredes eram de tom pastel que lembravam a areia no deserto, a cama era de casal com um edredom azul água, etc. Não fiquei muito tempo observando o quarto, estava muito cansada. Deitei-me na cama e adormeci.

* * *

><p>Amanhecera e a luz entrou pelas janelas do quarto, o que acabou por me acordar. Levantei-me e fui até o banheiro, ainda esta semi-dormindo. Então quando lavei meu rosto e olhei no espelho, gritei. QUE GAARA ESTAVA FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA!<p>

Foi aí que a história toda do pote verde da Anko veio a minha cabeça. Era verdade, eu estava presa no corpo de Gaara. Me senti uma idiota por ter gritado. Fui até o armário de Gaara pegar algumas roupas, que na verdade era um closet gigantesco, mas não tinha muitas roupas. Peguei uma calça e uma camiseta, tirei as roupas que usava e coloquei as roupas limpas bem rápido, não queria ficar olhando para o corpo de Gaara. Mas uma coisa veio a minha cabeça: se eu tinha que me trocar, isso significava que ele ia me ver nua. Ah, não, isso não é nada bom! Desci as escadas correndo, queria comer e ir pra escola falar com Gaara o mais rápido possível, e no meio do caminho dei de cara com uma garota loira de maria-chiquinha.

_- Ouch! Que você está fazendo, Gaara?_ - perguntou ela para mim.

_- É-é-é..._

Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse um monstro e disse:

- Desculpa, Gaara... Não foi por mau, é só que... - ela saiu correndo.

Tentei não ligar e continuei meu caminho. Todos daquela casa olhavam do mesmo jeito para mim: com medo. Será que ele era um assassino mesmo? Tomei o café-da-manhã que estava na mesa e sai daquela casa, não aguentava mais aqueles olhares sobre mim. Ao sair da casa ouvi alguém chamando por ele.

_- Ei, Gaara!_ - continuei andando. Não seria bom se alguém percebesse que eu não era o Gaara.

_- Gaara, espera!_ - de novo, só que dessa vez, senti uma mão me segurar pelo braço e me virou. Meu Deus, era o Naruto. Desde quando ele conhece o Gaara?

_- Eu disse pra você esperar, você tá muito apressadinho._ - disse ele enquanto colocava o braço dele no meu ombro.

_- D-desculpa, N-Naruto-kun..._

_- Naruto-kun? O que deu em você pra me chamar assim? Era sempre Uzumaki Naruto ou Naruto._ - perguntou ele, meio assustado.

_- N-N-N-Não é nada!_ - Não acabe com seu disfarce, Hinata. É sua chance de conversar com ele!

_- Ah, tudo bem. Ow, a festa de sábado ainda tá confirmada, né? Já contei para os meus pais. - _Festa de sábado, que festa de sábado?

_- D-Desculpe, m-m-mas que festa mesmo?_

_- A de sábado, pô! É o aniversário da Ino, se lembra? Ela nos chamou! _

_- AH, o aniversário dela. Como pude me esquecer..._ - tentei soar o mais natural possível

_- É como você foi esquecer o aniversário da sua ex!_

_-E-E-Ex? _- a Ino era a ex do Gaara? Naruto está olhando para mim! Mas que cara era essa? Descrença?

_- Você tá agindo muito estranho hoje, Gaara. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Outra briga com seus pais?_

_- N-N-N-Não é nada, vamos indo. -_ tinha que fazer algo pra sair daquele assunto, se não todo meu disfarce ia pros quinto. Afinal, eu não sabia nada da vida de Gaara.

* * *

><p>Chegando na escola, vi que Gaara me esperava no portão. Naruto entrou na minha frente sem antes dizer para mim: "Vai nessa garanhão!".<p>

_- Você chegou cedo, hein, Gaara-kun?_ - disse ele tentando me imitar.

_- Cheguei, sim, Hinata._ - tentei imitá-lo também.

_- Isso não vai dar certo..._ - ele disse suspirando.

_- A-A c-culpa não é minha!_

_- Quem deu o pote errado?_

_- Ok, foi minha, mas eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer. E desde quando você conhece o Naruto-kun?_

_- Naruto-kun? Gaara-kun?_

_- O Naruto._

_- Foi algo do destino. Você conversou com ele?_

_- Sim e ele estava falando sobre algo como uma festa nesse sábado..._

_- A festa da Ino? Droga! Me esqueci completamente! Temos que resolver isso até sábado. _- ele parecia desesperado.

O sinal tocou e tivemos que entrar.

_- Me encontre no telhado na hora do intervalo._ - ele me disse antes de ir.

* * *

><p>Na hora do intervalo fui para o telhado do colégio, onde a entrada é proibida para alunos. Gaara já me esperava lá.<p>

_- Está bem, vamos treinar ser um ao outro. Você tem que conseguir ser igualzinha a mim até sábado, para a festa._

_- M-Mas você não ia tentar arrumar as coisas antes disso?_ -

_- Hina, esse é o plano A._ Temos que ter um plano B_._

_- Plano B? -_ disse, surpresa.

_- Sim, sempre é bom ter um plano B. Agora vamos começar. Tente dizer Naruto, sem o kun._

_- N-N-Naruto... -_ tentei segurar, mas não consegui. -_ ...kun!_

_- Vai ser uma longa semana... - _disse ele suspirando.

* * *

><p>Como Gaara previu, foi uma semana longa e difícil. Passávamos o intervalo treinando e também ficávamos até tarde no colégio. Ele me contava muito sobre a vida dele, como seus pais nunca deram muita bola pra ele, seu passado sombrio que era a fonte dos boatos, de como conheceu Naruto e o mesmo convenceu-o a mudar. Ele me contara tudo sobre sua vida, tudo, menos sobre seu caso com Ino.<p>

Eu me perguntava por que ele nunca dizia nada sobre ela para mim. Na verdade, ele sempre me pareceu distante e solitário. Aqueles olhos verdes dele sempre pareciam estar... Como ponho isso, em outro lugar. Gaara não era uma pessoa cruel com diziam os boatos, ele era até que amável. Acho que todos sentiam tanto medo dele que nunca pararam para conhecê-lo direito.

Finalmente era o dia da festa, Gaara veio até a casa onde ele morava comigo do colégio. Me ajudou a me arrumar e retomar tudo que tinha aprendido na semana. Antes de ir, me sentei um pouco. Meu coração estava acelerado, por Deus, nunca tinha ido numa festa antes!

_- Você está bem, Hina?_

Ah, Hina é o apelido que Gaara me deu, eu achei muito fofo, por isso deixei ele usá-lo.

_- Eu nunca foi numa festa antes, só estou um pouco... Ansiosa._

_- Vai ficar tudo bem, é só não beber._

_- Bebida? Vai ter bebida? Mas ainda somos menores de idade?_

_- Hina, é uma festa de adolescentes e você acha que eles ligam pras regras?_

_- Você não ligava. Então acho que não. -_ ele parece meio aborrecido. Ouvimos batidas na porta, era a empregada.

_- Gaara-sama, Naruto-san veio lhe buscar... Ah, desculpe, não vi que estava com visita... -_ disse ela corada.

_- Está tudo bem, já estou de saída. _- disse Gaara se levantando e indo em direção a porta e me levando junto.

Chegamos até o portão, onde eu entrei no carro do Naruto e Gaara ficou lá na porta me dando adeus. Eu finalmente me fui.

* * *

><p>Nós fizemos uma parada antes de chegar na festa, para pegar Sakura e Sasuke. No caminho inteiro, Naruto não calou a boca, isso fora muito irritante. Chegando na festa, eu fiquei boquiaberta. Era linda! A entrada tinha um estilo romano antigo, tão bonito. E tinha dois espaços: a da balada e o de descanso. O de descanso eram várias mesas com estrelas em cima e lâmpadas que ficavam mudando de cor. E o espaço para baladas era igualzinho dos filmes.<p>

_- Gaara!_ - alguém me chamou. Era Ino.

_- Venha cá! Seja mais sociável!_ - quando ela me disse isso, percebi que estava sozinha de pé.

Olhei em volta e vi Sasuke e Sakura num canto já se beijando e Naruto sentado com Ino e uma galera que acho que é da minha sala. Sem perder tempo, fui até lá.

_- Que bom que pode se juntar a nós! Agora onde estavamos? Ah, sim estavamos falando sobre o gordo que o Naruto pegou como parceiro. Gente que garoto horroroso! Parece um porco!_

-_ Ino, você não devia falar mal dele, você sabe que ele é meu amigo._ - interveio Shikamaru.

_- Desculpa, desculpa._ - disse Ino e bebeu mais um pouco daquele líquido azul. - _Mas então do que devíamos conversar?_ - nessa hora Sakura apareceu.

_- Que tal sobre aquela Hyuuga que o Gaara pegou como parceira? Ela parece ser alguém bem interessante._

_- Aquele E.T.?_ - dessa vez quem perguntou foi Naruto.

_- É, o E.T. Fala sério, aquela garota é muito estranha. Ela fica olhando pra você o intervalo todo Naruto! Acho que ela tem uma quedinha por você._

_- Fala aí, Naruto, se ela viesse para cima de você e pedisse pra você namorar ela. Você iria?_

_- Ah, sei lá. Talvez, ela é bem avantajada do jeito que eu gosto._ - disse ele fazendo um sinal mostrando peitos.

_- É verdade. Será que aquilo é silicone? Mas você namoraria sério com ela?_ - perguntou Ino.

_- Claro que não, ela é tão apagada e sem-graça_. - disse ele entediado.

Cada palavra que eles diziam era como uma facada. Eu queria fugir, não queria mais ficar ali. Como Gaara conseguia ser amigo de pessoas tão cruéis? Eles não tinham nada parecido.

-_ E você, Gaara, pegaria aquela Hyuuga sem-graça?_ - perguntou o Naruto para mim.

Eu preferi não responder, pra falar a verdade, nem eu mesma, ficaria comigo.

_- Gaara, você tá bem?_ - perguntou Ino.

_- N-Não..._

_- Vem comigo, amorzinho. Tem um cantinho especial secreto para a aniversariante. Eu vou cuidar de você._ - disse ela e me puxou para um lugar perto do banheiro. Uma sala.

Entrando na sala, Ino se pendurou no meu pescoço e começou a me beijar.

_- I-I-Ino?_ - perguntei a segurando.

-_ Ah, vai, Gaa-kun... Só um pouquinho! Eu preciso de você hoje..._ - e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço, deixando marcas arroxeadas em alguns lugares.

_- I-I-Ino, eu não posso!_ - empurrei ela.

_- Por que não? Você não queria terminar comigo, fui eu que tive que acabar com você!_

_- Por isso mesmo, Ino! Foi você que acabou comigo!_ - o treinamento que Gaara me deu estava fazendo efeito.

_- Se você não me quer, saia daqui! Eu só te convidei porque você foi o melhor cara com quem eu transei!_ - disse ela apontando para a saída.

Eu me fui, não queria saber disso. Me despedi de Naruto que insistira para eu ficar, mas preferi não.

* * *

><p>Não conseguia evitar lágrimas escorressem pelo meu rosto. O porque disso não era por ter sido chamada de E.T. e,sim, porque Ino falara aquelas coisas sobre Gaara. Ciúmes, talvez. Eu tinha percebido que estava me apaixonando aos poucos por ele. Fui direto para casa onde Gaara estava morando, precisava vê-lo. Entrei no quarto onde Gaara dormia.<p>

_- Gaara..._ - chamei por ele. Ele não acordou.

_- Gaara..._ - chamei uma segunda vez. Ele ainda não acordara, mas ouve uma resposta:

_- Hina..._

Ele estava sonhando comigo?

**Thump-Thump-Thump**

Novamente aquela batedeira no coração. Aquela batedeira acontecia toda vez que eu olhava para o meu corpo. Era estranha. Eu só tinha essa batedeira quando via o Naruto. Poderia ser que Gaara me amava? Ou, pleo menos, gostava de mim?

Fiquei observando o rosto dele adormecido, o "meu" rosto a noite toda, até que o sono veio e me carregou.

* * *

><p>Domingo, amanheceu. E percebi que pela primeira vez na semana inteira, acordei na minha própria casa. Olhei em volta e procurei por Gaara, ele não estava em nenhum lugar. Me levantei da cama. Estranho, desde quando estava na cama? Senti um peso no meu peitoral. Eu tinha peitos de novo?<p>

_- Finalmente acordou, bela adormecida._ - ouvi uma voz masculina vindo da poltrona que havia em meu quarto. Fui ver que era, era ninguém menos que Gaara, de volta no seu corpo. -_ Parece que o tempo de duração daquela poção era uma semana. Estamos de volta._

_- Verdade, não é?_ - falei desanimada. Agora, não haveria nenhuma razão para continuar conversando com Gaara.

_- Bem, agora me diga como você entrou aqui, para que eu possa sair._ - disse ele apressado. - _Seu primo já bateu na porta a sua procura. Se ele me encontrar aqui não vai ser nada bom._

_- Ah, certo. Tem uma parede cheia de plantes presas a parede, se você descer por aquela janela, você irá direto para ela._

E ele se foi, sem mais, nem menos.

* * *

><p>Desde que voltamos aos nossos corpos eu e Gaara não nos falamos mais por duas razões. A primeira seria que as pessoas iriam estranhar se, de um dia para o outro, nós comecassemos a conversar, a segunda era porque eu não conseguia mais encontrá-lo. No horário das aulas, ele estava lá, mas no intervalo ou na saída, ele sumia. Eu tinha tentado encontrá-lo para conversar com ele, mas não conseguia achar. E eu sentia falta dele, muita falta, eu realmente estava apaixonada por ele... O que eu faço agora?<p>

Já era o dia da entrega do maldito trabalho da Anko, mais uma vez como eu tinha feito a semana inteira pus-me a procurar Gaara. O único lugar que falara procurar era no telhado.

Corri até lá e vi Naruto encostado na grade, tentei sair de fininho para que ele não me visse, mas já era tarde.

_- Ah, Hinata-chan, bom dia!_

_- Ah... oi, Naruto_. - eu continuava tentando fugir quando ele me segurou pelo braço.

_- Onde você está indo?_

_- A nenhum lugar..._ - tentei me soltar, mas ele era muito forte.

_- Sabe, Hinatinha... - _"Hinatinha?"-_ Eu percebi que você olhava muito para mim. Será que você está afim de mim, hein?_

_- N-N-Não!_

_- Não minta pra mim, Hinatinha..._

Ele começou a vir para cima de mim tentando me beijar quando eu ouço um som e vejo que Naruto fora arremessado longe por ninguém menos que Gaara.

_- Tire suas mãos dela, Uzumaki Naruto. Você pode ser meu amigo, mas se tentar por as mãos na Hina, eu juro que te arrebento. -_ disse Gaara. Ele estava com uma cara de psicopata que pos medo até em mim.

_- Desculpe, Gaara! -_ e saiu correndo. Pelo jeito, não fora só eu que ficara com medo de Gaara. Ele se virou pra mim e olhou dentro dos meus olhos e perguntou:

_- Você está bem, Hina?_

Não respondi, não sabia o que dizer pra ele. Ou melhor, não tinha o que dizer para ele. A unica coisa que eu queria agora era abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Por Deus, eu o amava tanto e sentia tanto sua falta. Para minha surpresa, ele fez exatamente o que eu queria.

Chegou perto de mim e selou meus lábios com um beijo, um beijo calmo e doce. Fora um beijo muito rápido, mas para mim que estava beijando alguém pela primeira vez durou muito, mas muito tempo.

_- Hina... - _ele disse após o beijo._ - você está muito vermelha._

E estava mesmo, vermelha tomate.

_- Eu fiz algo que não devia? _- perguntou ele, preocupado.

Eu simplesmente olhei para ele e puxei-o para outro beijo. Dessa vez, fora um beijo mais demorado. Começou como um simples roçar de lábios até que Gaara pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, da qual eu prontamente. Os beijo fora ficando cada vez mais intenso, ele explorava cada pedaçinho da minha boca, até que a necessidade por ar nos chamou a atenção.

Eu estava ofegante, ele, que já parecia acostumado, me observava com um olhar carinhoso. Eu sabia que aquele era o primeiro de muitos beijos.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte fomos falar com Anko, que descobrimos que fizera uma viagem ao Havai com o professor Kakashi, e acabamos levando um 0 e um sermão. Ela tinha trabalhado muito naquele reagente.<p>

E lá estavamos nós, fazendo a recuperação, ou melhor lá estava Gaara terminando de fazer a recuperação por nós.

_- Agora, eu quero o pote azul._

Fui até o armário novamente e lá estavam eles, os dois potes azuis.

_- Que cor azul?_

Ele olhou para mim, novamente com o mesmo olhar que ele fez quando perguntei isso da última vez. Só que desta vez ele se levantara e viera buscar o pote certo.

_- Não queremos passar por aquilo novamente, não é?_

_- Por mim, se eu conseguisse os mesmos resultados do experimento anterior, faria de novo._

Ele rira do meu comentário, me fez sentar em seu colo e começou a me beijar. Um pouquinho distraídos no nosso mundinho deixei o experimento cair em Gaara e advinha só o que aconteceu?

Eu comecei a rir.

_- O que houve comigo?_ - ele perguntou sério.

Não conseguia falar, ele estava muito engraçado. Diante do meu silêncio, ele fora até o espelho do laboratório. Ele ficou paralisado.

Ele se tornou um gatinho vermelho muito fofo. Eu continuei rindo.

_- HYUUGA HINATA!_

Realmente, a ciência, as vezes, é muito maluca.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu tive essa ideia no banho, enquanto estava no Chile. O final foi escrito quando já tinha voltado para o Brasil. Bom, ao final, consegui terminar de escrever. Torçam por mim no concurso GaaHina da FranHyuuga!<strong>

**Bjs,**

**Da autora.**


End file.
